ogamefandomcom-20200223-history
Defense
Defenses are the structures built to protect the planet from enemy invasions. As they're attached to the surface of the planet, defense are not mobile nor removable by fleets, so they're not usable to raid. You can find three main types of defense: turrets, missiles, and shield domes. Turrets provide cannons or projectiles to shoot the invaders' ships. They usually have a low armour and shielding. However, shield domes provide a great endurance to attacks, so they can absorb much more damage and give extra time to turrets and defensive fleets to shoot. Missiles can be used to attack players' defenses, but they can also be used to defend from oncoming missiles. The interplanetary missiles fired at your planet can be blocked with anti-ballistic missiles. After combat, Each defensive structure has a 70% chance of being rebuilt for free, unless it was destroyed by an Interplanetary Missile (in which case, it has no chance.) This does not apply to the fleet you had to defend. That will not be rebuilt. You have to rebuild your losses in your Shipyard, using time and resources. Ships from the defending fleet and the attacking fleet make a debris field, and if you have a recycler ship, you can send these to pick up the debris resources, and use them to rebuild your ships. The base time taken to construct a defense depends on the amount of metal and crystal the defense costs. Construction times are otherwise only reduced by Shipyards and Nanite Factories. Therefore: \mbox{Time(hours)}={\frac {\mbox{Metal}+\mbox{Crystal}} {2500 \times (1 + \mbox{Shipyard level}) \times {2}^{\mbox{Nanite Factory level}}}} . However, unlike buildings and research, it is not possible to cancel the production of a defense. Once resources are put into building a defense, those resources can never be retrieved again. Strategies For *If you don't have time for your account very often, you should build defense that would cause slightly more damage than the value of any resources that can be plundered in your absence. *If the amount of resources that can be plundered are much greater than your defense then you can be certain another player will target your planet for the resources. A possible solution is fleetsave. *A good defense will protect and allow you to build up your mines and fleet. *After combat, each individual destroyed defensive structure has a 70% chance of being automatically rebuilt for free. *Ratios: **Build Rocket Launchers as your fodder. **Build 1 Light Laser for every 2 Rocket Launchers. **Build 1 Heavy Laser for every 10 Rocket Launchers. **Build 1 Ion Cannon for every 25 Rocket Launchers. **Build 1 Small Shield Dome when you reach 10 Rocket Launchers **Build 1 Gauss Cannon for every 50 Rocket Launchers. **Build 1 Plasma Turret for every 100 Rocket Launchers. **Build 1 Large Shield Dome when you reach 100 Rocket Launchers **Build Anti-ballistic Missiles when you reach 100 Rocket Launchers *That means when you acquire 1000 Rocket Launchers, you should have: **500 Light Lasers **100 Heavy Lasers **40 Ion Cannons **20 Gauss Cannons **10 Plasma Turret **1 Small Shield Dome **1 Large Shield Dome ** some Anti-ballistic Missiles *The Total Cost of this method is: **4.390.000 Metal **1.550.000 Crystal **340.000 Deuterium **plus cost of silos and missiles *Some would say that there are too many big guns (Gauss Cannons & Plasma Turrets) in this defense, but in order to deter attack from the higher level players, Gauss and Plasma Turrets are necessary to make sure you cause damage to their upper tier ships, I.e. the Battleships, Bombers and Destroyers that can easily break through defenses if they are lacking in the big guns. Lots of Heavy Lasers are to clean a path through the Light Fighters that players like to use as fodder in their fleets, and the Ion Cannons are there because of the high shields that they have. *Fledgling empires will generally have more Crystal than they can easily spend even as Metal is in hot demand, so substituting Light Lasers for Rocket Launchers can allow a larger, stronger defense early on as well as more bang for your buck. Note: Defense has no effect on the number of developed fields on any planet. Against * Successive waves of attacks can easily erode any defenses already built into insignificance. * There is always a player, or, in the case of universes where Alliance Combat System has been activated, alliances that have enough fleet to break through any defense. * Once built defenses do not contribute to your economy in any way. They don't bring in more resources like mines and they don't enable you to raid other planets for resources or crash other players fleets like having a fleet does. * When your defenses are destroyed during an attack you completely lose the points and resources you put into building them (NB There are a few Ogame.de universes and universe 10 on Ogame.ba where destroyed defense becomes part of the debris field in which case it would not be a complete loss of resources). * Missiles targeted at specific parts of your defense can quickly leave you vulnerable to attack. To remain effective large defense arrays requires the added expense of Missile Silos and anti-ballistic missiles to protect them. * A highly determined player or group of players can completely obliterate even a massive defense with large volleys of Interplanetary Missiles, resulting in huge point losses for the unfortunate target player. The term Demonfreaked has been used to describe those who have fallen victim to this tactic. Defensive Fortifications Note that the rapid fire in this table is what the ship has against the defense, not the other way around.